


Uma garotinha chamada Amelia

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Universo Segredos entre as Dimensões (SED) [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, SED Universe, Secrets Beetween Dimensions, Superwholock, sed
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: O Doutor e River Song tem uma filha chamada Amelia, ela pode ser apenas uma garotinha, mas o legado de seus pais e o que o futuro lhe reserva mudará sua vida. Mas antes, ela apenas irá crescer e ter uma infância peculiar, porém feliz.





	1. Amelia

Apesar das suas condições presentes, sabendo que sua filha estava quase a caminho, River estava extremamente calma, mesmo estando sem o Doutor presente, mas tinha a companhia consciente da TARDIS, como sempre em seu auxílio.  
O Doutor havia saído mais uma vez para atender um pedido de socorro e de quebra, levado os pais dela como seus companheiros de aventura.  
Foi então que a arqueóloga sentiu os primeiros sinais de que agora, sua filhinha chegaria a qualquer momento.  
De repente, a porta do quarto se abriu num supetão, o que fez River pular da cama e ficar alerta. Deu um suspiro quando percebeu que se tratava só do seu marido.  
-Ah River desculpe a intromissão-ele disse fechando a porta-estava preocupado com você. Nada ainda?  
-Não, mas sei que está perto-ela assegurou-sabe quando nada está acontecendo, tudo quieto, mas você sabe que alguma coisa vai acontecer? Acho que isso define o sentimento.  
-Certo então esperamos-O Doutor bateu os braços em torno de si.  
-Impressão minha ou está impaciente?-ela colocou as mãos na cintura.  
-Ansioso na verdade-ele admitiu-faz muito tempo que passei por isso.  
-Mas vai dar tudo certo-River segurou as mãos dele e sorriu.  
Juntos, assim de mãos dadas, sentiram a primeira contração. Agora era uma questão de tempo para conhecer Amelia, algo bem apropriado, dado o lugar onde seus pais moravam. O Doutor ficou em alerta, não havia nenhum outro médico ali nem mais competente do que ele para trazer a própria filha ao mundo. Ele segurou as mãos de River, lhe dando todo o apoio que precisava frente a dor que sentia. Mais um pouco de esforço e ansiedade e então, o Doutor e River ouviram o chorinho de Amelia.  
-Tudo bem, tudo bem-o pai tentou acalmá-la-já passou, sei que aqui é estranho, mas espero realmente que considere aqui o seu lar. Há tanta coisa lá fora Amelia Mary. Quero que conheça cada uma delas, as estrelas, os planetas, as pessoas... mas basta dos meus discursos sem fim. Está na hora de conhecer a sua mãe.  
-Já não era sem tempo-River brincou e se preparou para receber Amelia nos braços.  
-Seu pai já disse a maioria das coisas-a mãe observou a filha que agora sorria-mas escute só isso de mim, eu te amo muito, e tudo que eu quero é que você seja feliz, e conte comigo sempre.  
-Tá vendo? Não disse tudo-O Doutor se aproximou das duas falando baixinho-eu amo as duas.  
Os novos pais observaram sua filhinha, já imaginando o futuro brilhante que ela teria.


	2. Jenny e Mary

Era raro a TARDIS ficar parada em algum tempo ou lugar por muito tempo, mas sua nova tripulante exigia isso. Mary ainda era uma bebezinha de alguns meses, crescendo bem próxima dos seus pais, sob o cuidado atento deles. Nesse meio tempo, o Doutor tentava se ajustar ao fato de ter uma família, algo que sua esposa tinha dificuldade de lidar também. Apesar de toda dureza e valentia de River, havia dentro dela uma parte que era sensível e vulnerável, que lembrava sua vida, crescendo como uma menininha que se virava em meio aos perigos do universo e dos Silêncios. Mas tudo aquilo passou, embora as memórias estivessem gravadas em sua mente. No entanto, Mary a lembrava de sempre ter esperança, de que mesmo quando o bem parece impossível, algo bom pode acontecer de repente e ser bem real. Algo que o Doutor também refletia, pensava e concordava.  
Em meio a um dia em que a família estava reunida na sua nave/lar, a TARDIS interceptou uma mensagem inusitada.  
O Doutor correu no seu jeito inusitado para o controle da nave, para ver o que estava acontecendo.  
-Desculpe alarma-lo pai mas sou eu-uma moça jovial disse do outro lado da "linha"-eu soube que minha irmãzinha nasceu. Queria as coordenadas para ir até vocês e, quem sabe, passar um tempo, se não for incômodo.  
-De jeito nenhum Jenny!-sorriu o Doutor, feliz ao vê-la-venha minha querida estaremos esperando. E Mary, eu sei que está muito ansiosa para te conhecer, conversamos muito sobre você.  
-Ok, eu vou o mais rápido possível-Jenny avisou, logo recebendo as coordenadas de seu pai.  
Um tempo depois, a sua pequena cápsula aterrissou ao lado da TARDIS.  
Antes que Jenny batesse na porta da TARDIS, sua mão apenas tocou a velha porta de madeira e a nave a reconheceu, abrindo a porta para ela. Jenny agradeceu com um sorriso.  
-Papai? – ela entrou chamando – pai? River?  
-Estamos aqui – veio a voz do Doutor de algum lugar de lá de dentro..  
-Oi! – a moça sorriu e abraçou o seu velho pai – onde está a River e a Mary?  
-Ah Amelia Mary decidiu dormir agora – O Doutor explicou – River está com ela. Talvez ela acorde só para vê-la...  
-Acha mesmo? Ela já é tão esperta assim? – Jenny ficou encantada.  
-É sim! – O Doutor ajeitou os suspensórios – pode apostar. Vem , vamos conhecê-la.  
O Doutor convidou a filha mais velha para visitar a filhinha mais nova.  
-Oi River-Jenny disse baixinho ao ver sua mãe de consideração com a bebê em seu colo, num silêncio imaculado.  
-Jenny, que surpresa!-River ficou surpresa ao vê-la-faz tanto tempo que não a vemos, o que andou fazendo?  
-Modéstia à parte, vivendo minhas aventuras e salvando o universo-respondeu a moça-mas eu soube que Amelia nasceu e eu tive que vir vê-la.  
-Bom aqui está ela-River se endireitou para que Jenny visse Mary melhor.  
-Ela é tão linda e fofinha...-disse Jenny encantada.  
-Gostaria de segurá-la?-River ofereceu.  
-Eu posso?-Jenny ficou surpresa, e com um pouco de medo-eu... quero sim.  
Sua mãe do coração a ajudou, e entregou Mary delicadamente em seus braços.  
A bebê notou o colo diferente, e então abriu os olhos, checando pra ver onde estava. Ela sorriu ao reconhecer a irmã.  
-Oi Mary-Jenny sorriu de volta para ela.  
De vez em quando, Jenny saía em sua cápsula para atender os pedidos de socorro que recebia, e viver suas próprias aventuras, mas sempre voltava para visitar sua irmãzinha na velha TARDIS. O pai das meninas também vivia suas aventuras viajando pra lá e pra cá, sempre avisando Jenny onde a TARDIS estava. Assim, Jenny viu Mary crescer e Mary sempre considerou sua irmã mais velha como sua primeira e melhor amiga.  
Quando era a vez de River ir ao resgate, Jenny cuidava da irmã até que seus pais voltassem de suas missões. Crescer entre pessoas que faziam do universo um lugar melhor fazia Mary querer seguir os passos de sua família  
Mary passou a maior parte da sua infância na Terra, estudando na mesma escola que sua sobrinha Susan, há tantos anos atrás. (insira aqui o nome que eu esqueci). Mas não demorou muito para que ansiasse por algo maior. Galáxias e planetas, povos e civilizações, tudo que ela queria conhecer, porém antes, tinha que crescer, e aprender muito até poder alcançar seus sonhos.  
-Então, já decidiu o que quer ser quando crescer? – perguntou Jenny à irmãzinha que agora tinha a idade de quatro anos na contagem terráquea.  
-Eu... – Mary pausou para pensar bem na resposta – às vezes quero ser astronauta, mas não preciso, se tiver uma TARDIS como a do papai, mas também quero ser médica, ajudar quem estiver doente.  
-Talvez possa ser as duas coisas... – Jenny apontou – papai é um pouco de tudo.  
-É... – a pequena Mary concordou pensativa.  
Mary amava a Terra, querendo ou não, ali era seu lar, e mesmo quando passava um tempo com sua mãe na faculdade de arqueologia, mal podia esperar pars retornar para o seu planeta natal. Foi na Terra que Mary estudou enfermagem e, logo depois, sem perder a grande oportunidade, e com a autorização dos pais, na companhia da irmã Jenny, partiu multiverso afora, em busca de aventuras. A cada parada, aprendia mais um pouco de medicina de cada povo, estando apta a tratar de quase toda espécie conhecida. E foi assim que Amelia Mary Smith foi traçando seu destino e deixando seu legado no universo.


	3. A decisão do Doutor

Era uma família dentro do seu lar, como outra qualquer, mas nada que outra família tivesse passando se igualava a essa. Os Ponds, Smiths, Songs ou simplesmente família do Doutor. Ele estava sentado pensativo, quieto por muito tempo e River o avistou quando volto do quarto de Amelia, que agora dormia profundamente.  
-Ok, não aguento mais isso, desembucha.  
-Que? Hã? Dizer o que? Eu não tenho nada pra dizer.  
River uniu as sobrancelhas.  
-Claro que não, faz todo sentido continuar quieto.  
-Riv tem umas coisas que andei pensando e... são muito complicadas.  
-Estou vendo o quanto isso é sério, por isso tem que me contar.  
-Certo eu... não quero que... você e Amelia se machuquem por minha causa.  
-Se depender de mim isso nunca vai acontecer.  
-Não, você não entende eu... vou desistir.  
-O que? De nós? Quem é você e o que fez com meu marido? O Doutor que eu conheço nunca diria isso, pare de ser tolo.  
-Só quero proteger vocês, o universo não precisa perder mais inocentes, por isso não quero que vocês sejam as próximas.  
-Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso!!!  
-Vai acordar a Amelia...  
-Agora você pensa na Amelia? Pense nela sem o pai dela, acha que ela merece isso?  
-Não, não disse que deixaria vocês, só disse... estou dizendo agora que não quero que viajem comigo, é perigoso demais eu arriscar minha família.  
-Eu sei que nos ama e quer nosso bem, mas ficar sozinho não é a melhor solução!!!  
Eles se encararam por alguns minutos, o olhar firme dela, rígido, exigindo algum sentido naquele discurso. O dele, lamentável, triste, implorando perdão e compreensão.  
O Doutor suspirou.  
-Eu sei...  
-Mamãe?- Mary apareceu, bocejou e coçou os olhos - O que é todo esse barulho? Não consigo dormir.  
River olhou brava para o Doutor antes de pegar a filha no colo.  
-Me desculpa docinho, o papai está sendo bobo.  
-Ele é às vezes, mas nem sempre.  
O Doutor se aproximou delas devagar.  
-Obrigado Amelia Mary Smith...  
-Que tal uma história pra você dormir de novo? – propôs a mãe – E eu prometo que dessa vez não vai mais ter barulho.  
-Hum hum – concordou Amelia.  
-Conversamos depois...  
River voltou a por Amelia para dormir. O Doutor continuou pensativo, debruçado no console da Tardis, um zilhão de pensamentos na sua velha mente até que River tocou seu ombro o forçando a focar nela.  
-Mudou de ideia?  
-Não River, só me deixe explicar melhor, sei que teme pela Amelia, que eu vou ficar longe dela, mas eu não quero que ela me veja assim.  
-Por que não nos deixa ajudar? Nós estamos aqui...  
-É... mas até quando... eu... posso perder vocês a qualquer momento.  
-Eu entendo, não quer nos perder e nem se afastar de nós, mas a melhor opção é nos deixar?  
-Eu nunca abandonaria vocês, River, vocês são minha vida.  
-Eu entendi, não quer que Amelia veja o seu pior lado, mas sabe... por mais que eu possa vê-los eu ainda sinto falta deles também.  
-E não há chance de que eles conheçam a própria neta....  
Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto do Doutor enquanto ele fungou.  
-Precisa de um tempo pra pensar em tudo... e isso é bom porque nunca vi você fazer isso... tirar um tempo pra você... e eu sei que quando estiver melhor vai correr pra nos encontrar... não é?  
-Oh Riv...  
O Doutor se levantou e abraçou a esposa, deixando as lágrimas rolarem. Ela o abraçou forte, entendendo aquele velho tolo que amava tanto sua família que estava disposto a abrir mão dela para mantê-la segura.  
-Então o que vamos fazer agora?  
-Eu pensei em ficar um tempo na velha Londres vitoriana e... você podia levar a Amelia pra universidade com você.  
-Claro, algo mais?  
-Venham comigo e depois vá River e... espere eu visitar vocês.  
-Já tinha tudo planejado há muito tempo, não é?  
-É, sinto muito por isso.  
-Vou falar pra Mary do nosso... passeio, eu entendo porque está fazendo isso, mas não ache que eu acho isso certo.  
-Ok.  
Uma semana depois, Mary estava muito animada para conhecer os amigos alienígenas de seu pai que teimavam viver na Terra na velha Londres. O Doutor e sua família tiveram um dia fantástico, Mary brincou, riu e tentou decifrar pistas.  
No final do dia, os três se reuniram pra sua despedida que certamente não seria a última.  
-Amelia, eu não sei se a mamãe te contou que o papai vai ficar aqui.  
-Ela disse sim, mas eu não entendi porque você quer ficar sozinho...   
-Eu preciso ficar um tempo sozinho... mas não se preocupe, vou visitar você e a mamãe sempre ok? Seja uma boa menina e a ajude ok?  
-Ok.  
O pai dela beijou sua bochecha e lhe deu um abraço. O Doutor viu River se aproximando.  
-Eu sinto muito.  
-Não estrague o dia, por favor, não esqueça de nos visitar.  
-Não vou, nunca.  
Ele deu um ultimo beijo na esposa e o vórtex temporal as levou pra longe dele. Tudo aquilo era pro bem delas e dele também, ele tentou se convencer uma última vez.


End file.
